


Paladin Of Earth

by CharlotteWritesStuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fantasy, Gay, Girl/Girl, Girls Kissing, Goddesses, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, alternative universe fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteWritesStuff/pseuds/CharlotteWritesStuff
Summary: The goddess has always protected Glendama...until now...Ever since she could remember. Levi Elvenlake had resided in the regal kingdom of Highcliff, where she lived in comfort and leisure.That is until she turned eighteen. Everything changed.when Levi finds a girl in an old abandoned wagon, her world is turned upside down. She knows that she'll get more than she bargained for.Surviving in a new place is never easy. But as the night draws in, the sleepy kingdom of Glendama doesn't seem as 'sleepy' as it was before. What will happen when the fate of the kingdoms is put in her hands?Will the paladin's heart be melted?





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, its me! Charlotte, ok I promise I haven't abandoned 'How (Not) To Fall In Love' I just wanted to write a new one. I've been getting a lot of writers block lately. If this gets successful, Ill update every Saturday. So anyways, please enjoy my new story. X

When it rains over the quartet of kingdoms, it is said that the goddess cries. If the plants sway in the breeze, it is said that the goddess runs through the grass.

It was a nice turn of phrase, yet it troubled the goddess. She was never named, not by the people of course. She had a name. A name which she never used.

Still lately it was a popular expression among the people, it still had the familiarity that it had all those centuries ago.

Although the autumn sky was visible and remained so for many years, the indifference down below was debateable.

Perhaps it would be nice for a change. Maybe that is why the world did not feel like 'home sweet home' anymore. Maybe it was because the people didn't make her feel welcomed.

Nevertheless, she began to move forward. She thought about her home, how she wanted to return. She wondered about her family. It had been so long now.

Returning her gaze from the sky to the plains, her eyes fell upon the path.

The choosing ceremony had come again.  
Then spreading her magnificent wings, she moved towards the town. She had attended for years. This year was no different.


	2. The Angel From The Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, yo guys. Welcome to the next chapter of my new story, I don't have much to say other than enjoy. ^-^

Tying her long hair back. Levi Elvenlake looked herself up and down in the mirror one last time. On the outside, she saw a tall beautiful woman, her hair was scraped back into a tight neat bun with strands framing her face. She wore a long aqua blue dress, decorated with green flowers. Her face was lightly made up and covered with freckles.

She attempted a half smile. This was all she could manage. Levi was told that the ceremony would be the most exciting moment of a middle and higher class's life. Exciting defiantly was not the emotion. Levi felt many things: Fear, anxiety, terror. Excitement was not the right one.

Levi placed her night dress on the end of her bed. Her light blue silk duvet stretched across the entire double bed. 

The walls were a light wooded colour, with a baby pink rug on the floor. The room itself was what you would call average to an aristocrat. It was overly large and had many shelves and cupboards. Each was filled to the brim with little trinkets that Levi had collected over the years, every time she and her family went to another kingdom. Her personal favourites lay on the top of her light blue cabinet next to her window. It represented the main quartet of kingdoms.

The snake from Narden: It represented cunningness and deception.  
The falcon from Adoressa: This represented intelligence and courage.  
The wolf from Glendama: It represented independence and loyalty.  
And lastly, the griffin from Highcliff, her home: It represented heroism and love.

Her wardrobe was packed with lavish gowns, designed by only the best. Decorated with ribbons, flowers and much more. She had been privileged to be gifted with such a lifestyle. 

At a certain age. She and many other middles class and aristocrats could choose where they lived. Yet Levi felt no reason to smile. She could never be who she wanted to be, not until today that is.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" She said quietly. The door opened a crack.

"May I come in?" It was her mother, lady Seraphina.

"Yes mother." Levi continued to look at her feet as she heard her mothers foot steps get closer and closer, until they stopped just behind her.

"Levi, turn around and let me see you."

Without saying a word, Levi turned to face her mother.

"Levi." Said Seraphina, smiling brightly. "That looks beautiful on you."

Seraphina was loved by all in Highcliff. Her long honey coloured hair was tied into a half braid, which fell to her lower back. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her pink lips were plump and glossy.

Although she flirted with many of the men in tow, her heart belonged to her husband, Yuiko...sometimes she forgot to show it. She loved him very much.

Seraphina turned to her side and picked up a small red rose she'd made out of fabric.

"I made this, just for you." She said pinning it by Levi's bun.

"Thank you mother." Said Levi softly.

"So, do you know which kingdom you wish to move to?" Seraphina asked. She sounded rather nervous.

"No, not really." Levi lied. She knew exactly where she wanted to go.

"What about Highcliff?"

"Mother, I already live in Highcliff." Levi arched an eyebrow.

"I know, but the job openings at Highcliff are amazing. I mean your fathers a paladin, and I'm a dress maker, it really pays well."

"The roles are boring." Levi moaned. "The paladins do nothing."

"Your father's voyaging over to the different nations." Seraphina corrected.

"They'll be nothing to do. We don't need paladins. Our nations are perfectly fine. We don't associate ourselves with each other overseas. It's fine!"

Seraphina raised her eyebrows for a split second. "When the day comes. When we go to war, when we need knights to protect our kingdoms, then you'll be sorry."

Levi rolled her eyes. "Mother, we're getting off topic."

"Yes of course. How about, Adoressa? They have openings for scholars and writers. Oh and how about their openings for the medical team? you could be saving lives." Seraphina looked hopefully at Levi.

"Thank you mother, but I think I'd like to go to Glendama and become a sorceress. I've read into it, there is a society for it and everything. They're pretty secluded from the rest of the kingdoms. Also There's a school, I get my own dorm room, and I can study many types of magic, like combat or alchemy, so I think that-"

She was cut off by Seraphina's hands grabbing Levi's wrists.

"Levi no!" Seraphina yelled pulling Levi closer to her. "I will not allow you to join that god awful society. They are as selfish as mercenaries. Not to mention that they are the most loyal to the goddess."

"So?"

"So! It's strange, they basically worship her."

"So do we." Levi could not believe what she was hearing.

"But we don't worship her as the Glendamians do! They have festivals and temples and-" Seraphina stopped. "Just promise me you won't join."

Levi huffed and looked away. Whatever happens, I'll never see her again. I'll make sure of that. She thought to herself.

She sighed and nodded, glumly. "Very well." She groaned. Yet with her fingers crossed out of sight, behind her back.

"Thank you Levi, I appreciate this. It's such a shame your father isn't here to see this."

Levi couldn't take it anymore. She hated how controlling her mother was. Not just to her but to everyone she met.

"Thanks mother, but I'm going to leave now." She promptly turned to the door, picking up her shawl and walking briskly out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

~

If Levi had Moved any faster, she'd be running. It was very normal for her to power walk when she was angry. She stopped to take in the fresh bread scent. Highcliff was famous for its food. Soft bread with a hard crust, freshly picked and vegetables, smooth and sweet goats cheese, Were just some of the goods that could be purchased. The kingdom itself had some of the most boring career paths in the world, but at least the leisure wasn't awful. The beaches were white and smooth with clear blue water. The inns were classy and overly large. Levi had grown up in such conditions, the laziness of a lot of the residents infuriated her. Countless times, she'd glance over at the peoples raising their eyebrows at her.

Today, however, she decided to wait. After all she had all the time in the world before the ceremony started. She would head over to the market, on the way and buy a small loaf of bread. She should be careful not to spill crims down her new dress. She reached into a small pouch to the side of her dress skirt, and picked out a few gold coins. She had bought loaves before, she was quite close to the baker. He was a plump, jolly man who always had a story to tell, weather it be about his childhood, or a story he made up himself.

Levi wrapped her shawl tighter around her arms. She felt the vicious wind blow hard against her face. She wrapped her arms tighter around her body as she slowly walked forward.

Then she felt another set of arms around her. Levi jumped in response. She turned sharply, straight into the pair of bright blue eyes which belonged to her Ex-boyfriend.

"Lupin!" Levi squeaked.

"Hey babe." He smirked, attempting to give her a kiss on the cheek, to which Levi denied.

"So where are you off to this early in the morning?" Lupin asked, playing with a strand of Levi's hair.

"If you hadn't guessed, we have a ceremony this morning." She said, unraveling Lupin's arms from around her.

"I'm aware, but why so early?"

Levi scowled. "Who are you to stick your nose in my business?

"Now come on sweetie, stop being so salty, is it that time of the month?" Lupin cooed.

Levi looked up at Lupin's face, the smug look he wore angered her more than anything that had happened today. "Now listen here!" She hissed, sharply, causing Lupin to step back in shock. "This is why you and I are no longer a thing anymore!"

"Because you don't like period jokes?"

"Because I don't like you!" Levi brushed past Lupin, lightly touching his shoulder with hers.

"Levi!" Lupin called, disgruntled.

"Shut up Lupin!" Levi called back without hesitation.

How she hated that boy. It was hard to believe that only last month, they were the happiest couple on the block. But recently something clicked in her. An awakening, if it were. An awakening from being blinded by only the looks of her partner.

She picked up her skirts and walked up the marble steps up to the market place. Levi checked the time on her pocket watch. She had taken the watch from her fathers desk during one of his voyages, she was ten. To this day he never asked for it back. He'd most likely forgotten about it. All the more for her to keep the treasure.

The market was a large marble floor, decorated with various symbols, like roses, bows and the kingdoms crest. The market stalls were lined nicely around the edge of the circle. Levi walked over to a small stall decorated in brown and white .

"Good morning, Ferris." Levi beamed, pressing the bell at the side of the wooden counter.

"Levi! My favourite customer." Ferris smiled as he stood from underneath. "How can I help you?"

"I was just wondering." Levi began to rummage around in her pouch. "What can this buy me?" She fished out two gold coins.

"Hmmm, let me see." Ferris said scrutinizing his line of bread. Finally he picked something. "How about this?"

Ferris picked up a small loaf of bread. "A perfect loaf for one."

"That'd be perfect, thank you!" Levi handed Ferris the two coins. He proceeded to place the loaf in a brown paper bag.

"So, where are you off to this morning?" Ferris asked.

"Well, its that time of year again." Said Levi, hinting at the ceremony.

"It is?" Ferris said checking his clock, as if it would tell him the date. "Ah yes, the annual choosing ceremony. I'm afraid this year I won't be spectating.

"Really? Why?" Levi tried to hide her disappointment.

"I have to Run the shop." He said solemnly. "That's what you get for being lower class."

"But its not your fault."

"I know, but I'll be thinking about you. I mean you never know. You might see the angel from the ceremony."

"You mean the great goddess?" Levi replied, rather unimpressed.

"You never know." Ferris said, with a wink as Levi picked up her loaf.

"I'll keep my eye out." She smiled.

"Good."

"I'll see you soon?"

"You'll visit, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

Levi gave Ferris one last good bye before waking to the castle. Taking a deep breath in, she prepared herself for the beginning of a whole new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Let me know in the comments, I'm up for feedback.  
> Well until next time.
> 
> X


End file.
